Parasites
The Parasites are an alien race invading the Lost Paradise, led by the Parasite Queen and the most powerful race in Paradise. As their name suggests, they are a parasitic race that takes control of other organisms in order to thrive and have the characteristics of a hivemind species, having absolute obediance to higher ranking entities or a bearer of rudium. Background Some time prior to the story, following the Martial God's invasion of the Great Realm and then Heaven Realm, the Parasite Queen, the ruler of a planet, hungry for an opportunity to gain more power followed after them in order to devour the newly birthed divinities and expand her influence. However she and her army was met with strength beyond her own imagination and was crushed by Martial God and the forces accompanying him in one fell sweep, destroying her divinity that she had amassed for thousands of years. Humiliated and desiring revenge, she invaded the land of Paradise in order to recuperate and rebuild her forces, destroying the human Empire and devoured the Chief Deity they worshipped, plunging the now vacant world into endless warfare. (Chapter 158) Infection A Parasite in of itself is similar to a larva and incredibly weak so in order to thrive they choose to infect other organisms, predominantly corpses,,and take control of them. As a result, vthe ast majority of the Parasites' forces are predominantly undead creatures. The success rate of infection is largely dependant on the host's constitution unless already deceased. The tougher the host is, the harder it is for the Parasite to take control of them, requiring them to be first exhausted of their stamina before doing so. If a living host becomes infected by a Parasite, it is not impossible to save them depending on the degree of infection or where the host been infected however most commonly, around nine times out of ten, they are unable to be saved. It is due to this factor that corpses need to be incinerated. Parasite Army Seven Armies The Parasite's main force consists of the Seven Armies which are lead by the Army Commanders, also known as the Imperial Guards, who serve the Parasite Queen similar to how the Executors represent the will of the Seven Gods. Currently, two of the Seven Armies have left the Material Realm for unavoidable and unknown reasons. Known Creatures Bug A crustacean-type creature about half the size of a grown man, with an alligator-like maw and eight legs. Cockroach An insectoid-type Parasite creature that resemble super-sized cockroaches and possess esthree, four pairs of wide wings allowing them to be capable of smooth, controlled flight and of up to speeds comparable to a speeding truck, as well as movements dextrous enough to land on a steep slope at an angle without issue. Medusa The Medusa is a mid-rank Parasite and the highest evolved mid-ranked unit capable of being born from a Nest. They are responsible for spawning low-ranked Parasite creatures such as Bugs and Cockroaches They are described as having a main body with limbs of various races, including humans and beastmen, sporting a thick green hue and tangled messily with one another to form a mishmash shape coiling upwards, with the upper torso of a female on top. Seol Jihu initially mistakened it for a battering ram over four meters long. Nest A Nest is a cerebrate-type Parasite creature. As their name implies, Nests are birthing grounds, specifically for Parasite creatures of the mid-rank such as the Medusa.They appear as a mass of grey-colored formless flesh and countless tentacles riddled with pulsing red and blue veins wiggling all over it with a height exceeding two metres and a width easily twice or thrice that length. Despite being a creature for birthing Parasites, their countless amounts of tentacles pose a harrowing threat for even the strongest of teams if caught unprepared. In Chapter 74, Seol's group encountered a Nest, with an assimilation and regeneration abilities with the additional capablility of self-learning, that was a result of experimentation by the Empire. Evil Phantom A creature of around two meters in height, resembling a human at a casual glance. They have a large red eye covering half of their faces and a pair of pointy fairy-like ears. Their method of attack is through their long arm which has been shaped into the fashion of a rifle's barrel, with a hole at the end to mimic the muzzle of a gun or the end of a pipe, instead of an actual hand. The wounds created by their 'gunshot' are noted to be extremely vile, strong enough to almost kill Claire Agnes in one shot, a Level 6 High Ranking Archer, and incapable of being completely healed even with a Colossal healing spell. They are first mentioned by Claire Agnes in passing in Chapter 80, encountered by Seol Jihu in Chapter 84 and finally introduced in Chapter 89. Trivia *In contrast to the Seven Gods who are named after the seven deadly sins in Latin, the Imperial Guards are similarly named after Latin versions of the seven heavenly virtues. Category:Parasites